After School
by Cirucci
Summary: por que era su castigo despues de todo 1886 lime


After School

Paring: 1886, bueno en realidad es un Hibari del futuro y Haru del presente Universo paralelo, se me ocurrio mientras escribia el segundo cap de _**False Spring**_. Dios no em queda como quiero D:. es contenido lemonoso Hibari me da la sensacion de que es medio pervert con su frase de te mordere hasta a la muerte.

Resumen: por que al final de cuentas, era su castigo por llegar tarde a clase

Corria. Lo mas rapido que podia, se le habia echo tarde. Para la clase de Historia e Hibari-sensei era alguien de que temer, no solo por que era el director del instituto, pero no soportaba la inpuntualidad de sus alumnos, si alguno llegaba tarde pobre de el o ella, seria _"Mordido hasta la muerte_". Casi lo lograba de no ser por que choco con un poste. Que mal habia inciado su dia, primero se habia levantado tarde por que su relog se descompuso, no encontro su moño de institutoy ahora chocaba con un poste, su dia no podia ponerse peor, eso penso pero estaba equivocada, le faltaba lo mas terrible de aquel dia.

Suspiro y corrio la puerta, todo mundo se le quedo mirando era una alumna ejemplar pero que tambien era humana y cometia errores.

-Miura Haru- dijo calmadamente Hibari- Puedo saber el motivo de su retraso para la mi clase según yo, las clases comenzaron hace 10 mins. – termino de decir Hibari con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Hibari-sensei, -empezo la pelimarrón- se me hizo tarde por un pequeño incidente- no hiba a comentar que choco contra un poste y se le descompuso el reloj despertador, no queria ser la burla de su salón.

-bien si ese el el caso tendremos una seria charla tu y yo al terminar la clase, ahora pasa sientate y callate- reprendio Hibari

Genial su dia estaba jodido, no por haber chocado, no por que se descompuso el despertador, si no por que seria castigada por Hibari sensei, el mismo diablo como sus compañeros le llamaban.

Trascurrieron las clases noirmalmente. Hasta la hora de la salida, que hacer: huir, no mañana volveria a verse y seria peor, fingir estar enferma e ir a la enfermeria para que la enfermera le ayudara, menos la enfermera le tenia una miedo/admiracion a el director, lo ultimo fue afrontar las consecuencias. Suspiro frustrada, mientras se dirigia a la oficina del director, volvio a suspirar antes de tocar.

-Adelante- la fria voz de Hibari mando una corriente electrica en toda su espina dorsal- sientate- su voz fria le hacia poner nerviosa- Miura Haru, una alumna ejemplar llegando tarde- comenzo muy lentamente el director mientras se levantaba de su asiento, con su expediente en mano- bien entonces por que esta aquí señorita Miura- pregunto el director

-Fu-fue un pequeño incidente Hibari-sensei, no volvera a sucedes- dios mio estaba bastante nerviosa hasta tartamudeaba aquel hombre, le hacia sentir la carne de gallina.

-No claro que no volvera a suceder- decia con una voz sensual (¿?)- yo me encanrgo de eso- termino el director lamiendo el lobulo de su oreja.

Bien si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora estaba lo que le sigue de nerviosa, sus piernas le temblaban, su corazón latia agitadamente y su cara parecia una cereza, volteo a encararlo pero antes de poder decir algo, aque hombre ya habia capturado sus labios, su beso era demandante, sensual y voraz, se negaba a brir la boca. No contando con que Hibari el mordiera levemente el labio inferior. Sacandole un gemido y asi abriola boca, una calida y experta legua se introdujo en su cavidad bucal, explorandola toda, se estaba quedando si aire, Hibari se separo de ella dejando que respirara, su cara estaba rojo tan roja como una manzana, un hilo de baba caia inocentemente de su boca, producto del beso anterior compartido.

Queria protestar, pero volvio a lo mismo Hibari, capturo sus labios y la atrajo para su cuerpo, empezando a acariciar sus delgadas y cremosas piernas, metiendo su mano por debajo de la blusa, hasta llegar al sujetador, y apretando levemente sus senos en crecimiento, queriendo a no se le escapo un gemido.

Hibari estaba satisfecho, aquella inocente estudiante habia despertado lo que ninguna otra mujer habia echo, su inocencia, despertaba las ganas de marcarla de quererla hacer suya, por que ella era suya. Lentamente le fue desabrochando la blusa, podia ver su piel cremosa y suave, queria morder esa piel y comprobar si sabia tan dulce como ella, Miura se dejaba hacer se estaba excitando demasiado.

Volvieron a unir sus labios. Miura estrujaba con sus manos la pulcra camisa del Director, su respiracion se estaba haciendo pesada, no tenia idea de que hacer con estas nuevas sensaciones, que su cuepor provocaba.

Hibari segua con su trabajo, acariciaba ese cuerpo, sus senos estaban en creciemientol empezo masagearlos suavemente, gemidos salian de la boca de la estudiante, sentia su respiracion en su cuello, se estaba volviendo loco, queria poseerla ya mismo, una mano travieza se fue abriedo paso en su falda llegando a su bragas, comenzo a acariciar su intimidad notando que sus bragas, estaba humedas , con solo dos dedos acariciaba de arriba abajo, sentia la humedad, alejo la mano de ahí y lo probo, dulce tan dulce que le gustaba.

Miura se sentia extraña, alguien habia tocado ahí abajo su madre siempre le decia que eso era hasta casarse, pero el era el director y se habia sentido relativamente bien. Estaba consentrada en sus calvivaciones que no noto cuando el director, le saco sus bragas de rayitas verde y blancas (miku xD) , solo sintio que era sentada a ahorcadas de las piernas del director y de pronto sientio un gran dolor como si la fuerna a partir en dos, el la estaba penetrando, demonios dolia demasiado, una lagrimas saliroen de sus achocolatados ojos,

-Hi- Hibari-sensei, pare por favor duele- rogaba la niña. Sentia algo resbalar sobre sus piernas su sangre, dolia y dolia mucho

Hibari por su parte, estab perdido en la lujuria esa niña era virgen valla suerte que tenia, sentia la sangre recorrer su miembroy las suplicas de ella por parar pero ya estaba a medio camino no se hiba a detener, aparte ella dentro de poco lo hiba a disfrutar, asi que termino de meter el miembro, y espero a que la muchacha se acostumbrase, las embestidas llegaron poco despues ella habia hacercado sus caderas, sus movimientos suaves lo sacaban de quicio sus gemidos, lo volvian loco, terminaria pronto, lo sabia, siento la descarga de ella y como deliciosamente su vagina apretaba su miembro, terminado el, regulaban sus respiraciones, la niña seguia avergonzada habia echo "eso" con el director Dios tanta era su pena, que no se atrevia a verlo a los ojos. Hasta que pregunto.

-Hibari-sensei por que yo –pregunto timidamente con la mirada gacha

El le respondio lo mas friamente posible

-es tu castigo por haberme robado mi corazón – contesto con un casi impercetible sonrojo.

Ahora si Haru estaba delirando su director la amaba, bueno a ella siempre le parecio atractivo aparte le conocio desde su entrada la instituto, no sabia si era amor o no pero le agradaba estar con el.

-Te amo~desu!- susurro lentamente antes de caer dormida. E Hibari tenia una sonrisa sinica y triunfante en sus labios por fin ella era suya.

Ok Fic lemonos aunque no me gusto Hibari siempre me queda OCC D: asd Amo a Haru es tan adorable que con cualquier pareja queda.

Fic nacido mientras escuchaba a tata Youn lady Gaga Britey Spears y Madonna mi Lemon fail lo se lo se pero comprendan apenas inicio en estas andadas. U-ú. Espero y les fuste y si aguien quiere dejar un rev siempre es bienvenido :D

Metepec Mexico 25 de agosto de 2010 12:31 AM


End file.
